borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Handsome Jack
Handsome Jack is the main antagonist in Borderlands 2. He has taken over the Hyperion corporation, declared himself dictator of Pandora, and stolen all of the credit for finding The Vault, going so far as to claim responsibility for killing The Destroyer. A new team of Vault Hunters is tasked with killing Jack and restoring (relative) peace to Pandora. Jack has a geostationary moon base (in the shape of an 'H') in the Lagrange point between Pandora and Pandora's geostationary moon. It acts as an homage to his ego as well as a supply base from which he can send supplies and troops down to Pandora. The satellite also has a lens that allows Jack to keep an eye on the Vault Hunters at all times. History Youth Little is known of Handsome Jack's life before becoming the CEO of Hyperion. Prior to his takeover, Handsome Jack worked as a programmer for Hyperion and was referred to as John, though this could simply be a case of his boss not caring enough to know his real name. At least some of his early life was spent in the care of his grandmother, who was (at a minimum) physically abusive towards her grandson. The emotional trauma from these events was strong enough that as an adult Jack had his grandmother murdered, and no doubt contributed towards his mental decline. Before the opening of the first Vault Later in life Jack married and had a daughter, Angel, one of the universe's rare Sirens. During Angel's youth, he trapped her in Control Core Angel in order to use her to control Pandora's ECHOnet and to open the vault of The Warrior. In the Borderlands 2 story mission Data Mining, Handsome Jack says that "I know you think I'm a monster. You think I enslaved Angel. But you didn't see what she did to her mother. I had to restrain Angel's power. You get that? I had to." The seeming implication is that Angel caused her mother's disappearance. However, this interpretation contradicts the journals in Get to Know Jack. While it is true that the third journal says that Jack's wife disappeared, it also says that Jack's wife suggested that "the Angel" be shut down. For there to be something to shut down, Control Core Angel must have already been active at that time, and therefore Jack's wife's disappearance could not have been the reason for the creation of Control Core Angel. Nor could whatever Angel "did to her mother"--if indeed anything happened at all--have been serious enough for her mother to agree with restraining Angel. After the opening of the first Vault With his daughter secretly in place, Jack began focusing most of his time and energy on gaining control of the Warrior hidden underneath Pandora's Vault, killing and manipulating his way to Hyperion presidency. During this time Jack began to use the name "Handsome Jack". Contrary to expectations, Jack's trademark mask did not come with his new name; ECHO recordings indicate that the mask was present even before then. Jack used his daughter to gain full surveillance of Pandora and control of the ECHOnet system. Jack needed Eridium to keep her Siren powers at maximum yield, and it is implied that Jack's primary reason for the invasion of Pandora after the opening of the Vault was the abundance of this material appearing in the ground. He ordered the Hyperion military to forcefully take control of Pandora some time after the Claptrap Robolution. Between the events of Borderlands and Borderlands 2, the Hyperion corporation dismantled all but one of the Claptrap units, annexed Fyrestone, and engaged in battle with the citizens of New Haven. Jack, with the help of Wilhelm, killed Helena Pierce and sacked the town of New Haven. Handsome Jack also tracked down the Vault key and its owner, Tannis, tortured Tannis and took the Vault key from her. Handsome Jack sought to lure out Vault Hunters to his sphere of influence by displaying a need for them, then left them for dead in the Windshear Waste. He constantly communicates with them through the ECHOnet, taunting them, threatening them, and otherwise manipulating them. His building of Opportunity and the drilling into Pandora's core is no secret to the citizens of Sanctuary, but he still keeps a leaderly façade when addressing the citizens of Hyperion-settled villages. Following Angel's death, he makes his first physical appearance and kills Roland. Lilith attempts to attack him, but is captured to replace his recently-deceased daughter as a catalyst to charge the Vault key. He rescinds the bounty on the Vault Hunters, vowing to exact vengeance himself for Angel's death. His final appearance is at the Vault of the Warrior, and is fought as one of the two final bosses. After being defeated by the Vault Hunters, Jack takes the already-charged Vault Key and uses it to summon and control the Warrior. The Vault Hunters defeat it as well, thus ruining his plans for dominion over Pandora. Jack angrily chastises them for stopping him from bringing his vision of order to the lawless planet, and is then executed for his crimes. After Jack dies at the hands of Lilith, his mask falls off and his real face is visible. His face is deformed, with a vault symbol branded into it, and his left eye blinded. There are competing hypotheses about the cause of Jack's injuries: (1) Angel accidentally injured her father when she was young and unable to fully control her siren powers; (2) Jack was branded by a vault guardian or bandit before he turned the search for the vault over to the vault hunters; or (3) Jack was branded by his abusive grandmother when he was a child. Strategy Quotes Normal *''There's nowhere to hide now, suckers!'' *''Child-murderer!'' *''That was for my Angel!'' *''This is MY planet!'' *''You should've died when I told you!'' *''This one is for Angel, jackhole!'' *''Die!'' *''MURDERER!'' *''My Angel was HAPPY!'' *''This is when you die, bandit!'' *''I'm gonna kill you and the rest of your stupid Vault Hunter friends!'' *''Ah, you're way too late! Just give up!'' *''I'm gonna win!'' *''You and ME, craphole! It all come down to this!'' *''This is the end, beautiful friend!'' Tuning invisible *''Now you see me!'' *''See ya!'' *''Bye-bye!'' *''Try finding me, bandit!'' *''Catch me if you can!'' Attacking when invisible *''Hi jackass!'' *''Oh, I'm right here!'' *''Sup!'' *''Yeah take it, bitch!'' *''Over here!'' When deceived by Zer0's Decepti0n *''Fight me assassin!'' *''Somebody kill this freaking assassin!'' *''Stop the assassin!'' Deploying turret *''Take this!'' *''Hey, did I show you my turret?'' *''Hoho, have fun with this!'' *''Stand in front of this, jackass!'' Throwing mortar *Catch this! *''INCOOOMING!!'' *''GRENA-A-DE!'' *''Hey, want a grenade?'' *''Catch!'' *''Eat it!'' Calling for Guardian Surveyor *''Try breaking through this, jackass!'' *''Reinforcements, NOW!!'' *''I want some reinforcements, now!'' While protected by Guardian Surveyor's shield *''Alright, safe again!'' *''You like my reflector shield, pretty sweet, huh?'' *''I'm invincible bitch!'' *''No-no-nope!'' *''Hum, how does these bullets taste, dumbass?'' *''That's riiight, shoot the reflector shield genius!'' *''HA-HAHA-HAH!!!'' *''Stop shooting yourself, stop shooting yourself!!'' *''Bullets can't go through!'' *''Oh what's going on, you can't hurt me anymore oh that's gotta be SO FRUSTRATING!'' When Guardian Surveyor is destroyed *''Son of a... How the hell you did that?!'' *''Son of a BITCH!'' *''CRAP! Crapcrapcrap!!'' *''Shit-shitshitshit!!'' *''Slag you!'' Mortally wounded *''Gonna make it, fight through the pain Jack...! Come on!'' *''Not gonna die here too...!'' *''I'm fine. I'm the hero...!'' *''Oh, dammit... COME ON!'' *''Murdering bandit... MURDERER!'' *''You're not gonna die here Jack... You're okay!'' *''Urgh... Come on... COME ON!'' Upon crippling a Vault Hunter *''He-heh! There you go!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Now, die.'' Notes *Handsome Jack operates like an Engineer when in combat. *Handsome Jack will drop a purple-class head customization, named Handsome Jack's Mask when he is killed. *Handsome Jack has several traits in common with the second generation Vault Hunters: **He can deploy a turret like Axton **He can turn invisible like Zer0 **He can dual-wield guns like Salvador **He can call for robotic support like Gaige Trivia *He appears to have heterochromia, but his left (incorrectly colored) eye is actually a part of his mask. *His most recent girlfriend was the Sheriff of Lynchwood. *He has a diamond pony called "Butt Stallion" (Jack clarifies to the Vault Hunters that it is in fact a living horse made of diamond). *Jack destroyed Mad Moxxi's Underdome after he thought she was cheating on him. *Jack's real face can be seen after defeating both him and the Warrior . *In the fifth ECHO recording during the mission "Get to Know Jack", Mr. Tassiter says "I know that beneath the ridiculous mask you are still a hideous, pathetic little nobody". This implies that Jack had his mask and scar before he completely took over the company and the events of the first Borderlands. *Handsome Jack was partially inspired by a particular interview with Nathan Fillion on Jimmy Kimmel Live. Media File:1348620070076.jpg|The face beneath Handsome Jack's mask File:Handsome Jack Closeup 1.jpg|Jack's mask moves with his speech... File:Handsome Jack Closeup 2.jpg|...and his expression. File:Jack Heart Photo.png|Seen at Jack's Grandmother's house See Also de:Handsome Jack ru:Красавчик Джек Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Borderlands 2 Bosses Category:Hyperion Category:Bosses